Dancing in the Dark
by Tai Chick
Summary: Daisuke is walking alone one night when he learns of a new threat to the Digital World...and the only way he can help is to join the enen\my, going against his friends...and Ken. FINISHED!
1. A Dark Invitation

::dances around room:: Yippie!!! No more writer's block for Tai Chick! Anyways I think I finally have something *original* and something I'm excited about writing and not forcing myself to write! Okay now let's see what happens...All disclaimers apply.  
  
Dancing in the Dark  
By: Tai Chick  
  
Part One: A Dark Invitation  
  
It was cold...so very cold.  
Daisuke pulled his shirt up close around his neck trying in vain to get warm. He ran from his house into the dark deserted park. His parents were fighting *again* and they yelled and screamed at him *again* but this time they started throwing objects across the room. Daisuke's favorite tea cup now lay in shattered pieces on the floor, and had very nearly hit him in the head on it's flight across the room.  
Daisuke sniffled. "What's their problem?" He asked himself miserably. "And if they have a problem with each other why do they always take it out on me too?"  
He kicked a rock. Where was he supposed to go now. His boyfriend, Ken, he was sure was tired of Daisuke going to him so often for the same problem. Besides...he really didn't want to have to explain the whole situation...he was too tired, tired of explaining and tired of dealing.  
'Come to me.'  
Daisuke whipped around. "Who's there!?" he demanded. But when he turned he saw no one. Deciding that he had just imagined it he continued to walk, trying to decide what to do.  
'Come to me.' It was the same voice. It sounded as though a woman, with a soft beautiful voice was speaking into his ear.  
"Please tell me who you are!" Daisuke begged, suddenly scared. He hoped to god he wasn't going crazy. He knew that it wasn't just his imagination now...it sounded too real.  
He heard light laughter. 'Come to me, I wish to speak with you.'  
"Where are you?" He asked, again looking around in vain.  
'Come to me.'  
Daisuke felt his eyes flutter shut. When they opened again he knew where he was to go. He dashed down one of the paths toward the center of the park...there he saw one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his life. She had long dark blue hair that swept to her waist, almost the same color as Ken's. Her skin was as pale as he had ever seen. Her height matched his and she had the perfect figure...the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her perfect head was tilted up toward the sky, her eyes closed and mouth partially opened.  
'You came.'   
His mouth fell in shock. Why was this voice in his head!? Why wasn't the girl talking!? Suddenly her eyes opened and she smiled warmly. "Daisuke...you're here."  
"How did you know my name...?"  
"She knows a lot about you Daisuke...our poor, poor Daisuke...but not nearly as much as I know about you."  
Another woman had come up to the two of them as Daisuke had been gawking at the beautiful girl. Daisuke didn't like this women...at least not at first, but as he continued to look at her he decided she wasn't so bad, he didn't even flinch as she put her arms around him.  
"Our poor Daisuke, so cold, so afraid, so alone."  
He stiffened. "How do you know so much about me?"  
The older woman smiled. "How about we go somewhere warmer first."  
"Names first." He demanded.  
"Very well. My name is Sealya, and this..." She waved her hand indicating the beautiful girl. "Is my almost-daughter Hotaru."  
"I'm pleased to finally meet you Daisuke." Hotaru said still smiling.  
"*Now* can we go someplace warmer?" Sealya asked.  
Daisuke nodded, still uneasy.  
Before his eyes a type of portal opened and he, Sealya and Hotaru were sucked inside.  
When they landed it was still dark, but it was also so much warmer.  
Sealya turned to Hotaru. "I congratulate you on your psychic abilities. Someday you will be as strong as I am."  
"Where are we?" Daisuke asked, interrupting the two of them, but not really caring.  
"Why Daisuke, I'm surprised you don't recognize it...take a good look around...and think very hard."  
Daisuke looked...and gasped. "We're in the Digital World!"  
Hotaru smiled again. "We are! Isn't it so beautiful! And to think that soon it's all going to be ours...this and the real world! Isn't it wonderful?"  
Daisuke could only gap at her.   
"My dear almost-daughter...you have gone too fast, and have startled him...Let me start over." She turned to look at Daisuke and forced him to sit down. "About six months ago, My almost-daughter and I found our way into the Digital World. We fell in love with it, unlike the real world it seemed kind to us." She clenched a fist. "But we were wrong. It too began to hate us...just as the real world had, so many times. The Digimon here began to abuse us, just like the real world. Don't you see Daisuke we were wronged! They had *no right* to do anything to us that they did!" An evil smile crept onto her lips. "But we discovered how to take revenge...yes we did. We have almost full control over the Digital World...and now we have you...Of course this is your own choice wether or not you stay."  
"I don't like where you're going with this lady, you can't control the Digital World! And why would I want to join you?!"  
"Because you have been wronged as we have. You cannot tell me that you do not tire of leading a band of Chosen Children. One that is so convinced that they know so much more than you. Don't you long to be know? To be worshiped? We can give you all that...and more...join us."  
"You know about..." Daisuke thought fast. They knew everything, they wanted him to join them...but why? And they almost had total control of the digital world? He and his friends didn't even have a clue! Things were looking bad...really bad, this was an enemy they would not be able to beet by sheer force...even trying to out think them. There seemed to be no answer! Suddenly, he had an idea...  
"Why do you want *me* of all people to join you?" Daisuke asked.  
It was Hotaru who answered. "Because we like you Daisuke! You should be with us...please, please say you'll join us."  
"Why are you so convinced that I will join you?"  
"Because I know you Daisuke...I know you...I have watched you...I know that you will join us."  
"Please Daisuke?" Hotaru begged once again.  
Daisuke closed his eyes. He had to stay with them, there was no choice. His friends knew nothing of their threat. The only way to beat them was to be on the inside...he made his decision...he would stay, and teach them to doubt his loyalty to his friends.  
"All right."  
Sealya clapped her hands together once. "Excellent!" She said. "Now I will send you back to your home, and you will meet with your friends tomorrow as originally planned...tell them *nothing* when the time is right...you will reveal yourself...and things will begin to shape. Farewell Daisuke...our little prince."  
"Goodbye Daisuke." Hotaru said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Until we meet again."  
It made him cringe. Ken was the only one he was supposed to love, even if no one else knew about it...but before he could think another thought he was in his bedroom, still warm. The room was dark and his family now asleep. Not knowing what else to do he climbed beneath his covers...and drifted off into a restless sleep, afraid of what tomorrow would bring...and what he would have to do. 


	2. Evil Actions

Dancing in the Darkness  
By: Tai Chick  
  
Part Two: Evil Actions  
  
  
Mimi was just about to pick up her purse and head off to the mall when her D-terminal beeped, indicating an E-mail  
"Oh I'll just check this before I go..." She thought to herself. As she opened it and began to read.  
  
Mimi-  
Please come to Tokyo as soon as possible! It's an emergency! We'll be waiting in the computer room at the school.  
-The Digidestines  
  
"No time for shopping now!" Mimi cried as she grabbed her things and prepared to travel the long distance...but nothing was too far for her friends.  
Halfway across the world, hours later, all of the older Digidestines began getting similar E-mails, and each one dropped what they were doing to go to the computer lab...  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Daisuke's stomach was tied in knots. He was scared. Probably more scared than he had ever been in his life.  
The young goggled boy was sitting in the computer lab with Iori, Miyako, Takeru, Hikari and Ken. They were having an informal meeting...little did they know what was about to come. Even though Daisuke didn't know either...he knew it was going to be bad.  
Chibimon was sitting in his lap, and wouldn't leave to play with the other Digimon, it was almost as if he could sense he needed to spend these few moments with his best friend.  
"Are you okay Daisuke?" Hikari asked looking at him curiously.  
"I'm fine." Daisuke replied trying to give her a smile...and succeeding quite well. Hikari seemed to buy the explanation and when back to what she was doing.  
"Are you sure you're okay Dai?" Ken whispered in his ear...quietly so that no one else would hear. Even though they had been together for quiet a while they still hadn't figured out how to tell the others. So it had stayed a secret between the two of them...and Chibimon and Minomon of corse.   
"Hai." He whispered back.   
Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, the door to the computer lab burst open and all the older Digidestines...including Mimi stood there looking anxious. They all entered and looks of confusion passed the faces of the younger children.  
"What's the big emergency?" Taichi gasped, out of breath from running the whole way.  
"What emergency?" Hikari asked, completely perplexed.  
"I got an E-mail saying that you were all waiting here and needed help." Yamato spoke up. "So I dumped band practice and got here as soon as I could."  
"Same goes for me." Koushirou said.  
"I got an E-mail hours ago so I came here as soon as I could...I was afraid I was going to be too late to do anything." Mimi stated.  
"We didn't send any E-mails." Iori said, just as confused as everyone else.  
'Stand.' Came the voice in Daisuke's ear, but no one heard it but him. It was different this time. It wasn't Hotaru, Daisuke could tell. It was Sealya speaking to him...this was too important for her to mess up.  
He stood.  
"Daisuke?" Taichi asked.  
'Throw the goggles at his feet...look smug about everything you do!'  
Daisuke, using every ounce of self control he had, tore his prize possession of his head and threw them. The goggles slid across the floor and hit the feet of a very confused and extremely hurt looking Taichi. Daisuke only looked at him with a look of arrogance.   
"Daisuke what's your problem!?" Yamato demanded putting an arm around his crest fallen boyfriend.  
"Daisuke please tell us what's wrong!" Chibimon begged, who was still clinging to his leg.  
'Kick him off you...make him fly!'  
Daisuke panicked...there was no way he could do something like that. 'I can't!' He screamed in his mind.  
'DO IT!!!'  
His heart breaking Daisuke forced his foot to lash out causing Chibimon to loose his grip and go flying across the room. He hit the far wall and was almost knocked unconscious. When he looked up and Daisuke the little Digimon was crying and bleeding.  
'Good...very good, don't let up now...repeat after me...'  
"Daisuke what the hell are you thinking!?" Miyako exploded at him. "Do you have any idea what you just did!?"  
"I do." Daisuke stated, repeating what Sealya was telling him to say.  
"Nani...?" Jou commented, not able to get anything else out.  
"Daisuke, sit down and cool off!" Taichi said running at him, for the first time in years he had completely lost his cool.  
Daisuke, on instruction, side stepped him. "Think your so hot Mr. All-star-former-leader-of-this-stupid-group! Well I've got news for you...we're on opposite teams now...and you're going to loose. You've got new enemies now...one of which...is me."  
"What are you saying?" Sora cried, speaking what was on everyone's minds.  
"I'm taking orders." Daisuke said as if it was no big deal. "Didn't think I'd get sick of leading this rag-tag team? Well...it's time to take a new approach, the complete dominance approach. The taking-over-the-world approach."  
"Dai you don't know what you're saying!" Ken cried, speaking for the first time.  
'I do Ken...I'm sorry...please help Chibimon, don't let him hurt...'   
'Exit out of there...come to me...'  
"Good bye, we *will* meet again." Daisuke managed a snicker. "You can be sure of that."  
He walked out of the room...everyone was too shocked to stop him.   
"Dai! Come back!" Ken cried, who had picked up Chibimon and was comforting him. When Daisuke failed to return to them...to explain that his actions had all just been some kind of misunderstanding, Ken sank to the floor, unable to move.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Daisuke looked around him, he was sure that he wasn't in the real world anymore...and he was hurting, so so bad. He didn't think that Sealya could test him like that. He had hurt Chibimon so much, and Ken too. When this was all over, he wasn't sure if he would be able win his friends' forgiveness.  
"Daisuke! Excellent job!" Came Sealya's voice. "I'm so proud of you!"  
Daisuke didn't say anything. Hotaru came up to him and gave him a big hug.   
"You're ours now Daisuke! You can rule with us! Isn't it great?"  
"Yeah...great." He looked at Sealya. "What exactly am I supposed to do?"  
"All in good time. When things are right you may know all...but for now, how about you start off with stay here with us?"  
"Hai, hai! Please stay!" Hotaru begged.  
Daisuke looked around again. He seemed to be in a hallway of some kind. It was very big and seemed very luxurious. "Is this your home?"  
"It's yours too now Daisuke...agree to stay with us and it can be yours too. You can stay, and rule, and have everything you've ever wanted..."  
Thinking quickly Daisuke realized that he didn't have a choice. To keep up with his plan of infiltrating the enemy, he would have to stay. He had all ready done too much to turn back now.   
"All right..." Daisuke said. "I'll stay."  
"Hurray!" Hotaru yelled, holding him by the arm again.  
"Very well...Hotaru why don't you show our new friend to his room...then take him to play. Soon he will have to face his former friends once again..."  
'Ken...Chibimon...please forgive me...'   
  
~*~*~  
It was a week later. All of the newer Chosen Children had gathered in the computer room after school, all except for Ken.  
"So why isn't Ken here?" Takeru asked.  
Miyako sighed. "Ken's taking this harder than anyone. I went to his house the other day and he's a mess...not eating, not sleeping...Chibimon isn't doing good either. I think that it has something to do with the fact that Ken used to be the Digimon Kaizer...you know a flashback kind of thing.  
Suddenly the door swung open "The next time we have a meeting I'd appreciate it if you told me about it." Came Ken's voice from the doorway. Miyako had been right, he didn't look good. He looked paler than usual, his hair hadn't been brushed and there were bags under his eyes. Chibimon was held against his chest, and Minomon walked beside them.  
Hikari got up and got him a chair, which he thankfully took. "We're sorry Ken...we just though that it would be best for you to try and get some rest."  
"I've been talking to Chibimon" Ken continued. "He says that Dai had been acting strange the day he...he turned on us. I'm thinking...oh I don't even know what to think!" He put his head down.  
"Shhhh...Ken it's okay, we're all going to try and figure out what to do about Daisuke." Miyako said, trying to comfort him.  
He shot up again. "But that's just it! *nothing* should have to be done about him! He should be here...with us, trying to fight enemies, not being one!" Ken quieted down. "And I heard you talking earlier...and I'm not upset because of past memories."  
Iori bit his lip. "Then why are you upset?"  
Ken had wandered over to the window, as though he hadn't heard Iori. He was still holding Chibimon. "I thought he loved me, I thought that he would be able to trust me enough to tell me if something this big was happening. Dai, what happened to you?"  
"Ken…" Miyako started, trying to understand what was going through the boy's head.  
"Hi guys!" Came Daisuke's voice.   
They all whipped around. "Dai! You came back!" Ken exclaimed happily, but before they could run at him in excitement another person appeared behind him.  
"Hello Chosen Children…tomentors of our Daisuke." she said shrewdly.   
"Daisuke get over here right now!" Takeru yelled. "I don't know what you think you're doing but you…"  
Suddenly the portal…in which the other childern had never seen before, opened and sucked them into the Digital World.  
"Where are we…what happened?" Hikari cried.  
"We're in the Digital World!" Iori cried.  
"Daisuke what's going on?" Miyako asked fearfully.  
"I told you." Daisuke started. "There is a new threat to the Digital World."   
He prayed with all his heart that they would understand what he was talking about. "Sealya, and Hotaru have almost complete control over it, through the Digimon of course."  
The lady that Daisuke had called Sealya, placed a hand on his arm. "You do too now, Daisuke."  
"Yeah…me too."   
"Is that why you turned on us!?" Iori exploded. "You saw a new threat and didn't think we'd win?! So you betrayed us!?"  
Daisuke laughed outside, but inside he was dying. 'Yes Iori…I saw an enemy we couldn't beat…so I turned myself over so maybe we, and our worlds might have a chance…and I've lost just about everything because of it.' He looked over at Chibimon. The small Digimon was clinging to Ken like the way he used to him. Ken did not look well either…Daisuke hoped that this wouldn't kill them all.  
"Daisuke…" Sealya said. "Why don't you tell your former friends of your turnover…tell them how you now belong to us. Tell them about your sweet Hotaru…"  
He glared privately at her. He could pretend to betray his friends…to turn against them…to turn evil…but he could never forget his love for Ken.  
"I think that we should go home now…" Daisuke began but Ken cut him off by grabbing his arm…the pale boy was glaring daggers now.  
"Who is Hotaru…Dai what happened to you!? Why won't you talk to me!?"  
"Ken…I…"  
Ken didn't leave his eyes, his expression didn't soften either. "Daisuke Motamiya. Do you love me, or do you not?"  
Daisuke looked at Sealya…he could easily tell what she wanted him to do, to say no, to hurt Ken very badly…but there wasn't any way that he could. "I do." he croaked.  
"Then talk to me."  
"I can't…things…circumstances have changed…"  
Before he could get another word out the Chosen Children were sucked back through the portal and into their computer lab. Ken could only stare at the spot when he had been holding onto Daisuke.  
"Damn!" Takeru yelled, hitting a desk with his fist. "What the hell is he thinking!?"   
"Ken…" Miyako started yet again. "What was that all about?"  
Ken bit his lip. "I thought that I would be able to get through to him. I thought that he loved me enough to tell me what was wrong…I guess I was mistaken." Not being able to say another word he ran out of the computer room.  
"Ken come back!" Miyako yelled to him, but Takeru put an arm on her shoulder  
"Let him go."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that night Miyako made her way to Ken's house, hoping to get him to cheer up…even if only a little bit. She arrived at the appartment…at least the one she hoped was his, only Daisuke had ever been there, and knocked on the door.  
"Hello, can I help you?" A nice looking woman asked, peaking through the door.   
"Yes…" Miyako began. "I'm Miyako, a friend of Ken…does he live here?"  
"Oh yes, please come in." She lead the way into the house and Miyako followed. "Ken's been so down lately. I think that Daisuek and he had a fight…Diasuke is such a nice boy, almost always happy…except when his parents have been fighting, then he comes here." Miyako looked at the women she was pregnant, she might be due any day, but then her words sunk in. "Daisuke's parents fight?" she asked. It was the first she had heard of it.  
"Oh yes, didn't you know? Poor boy came here quite a few times, a terrible mess…always calms down when he's with Ken though, they're good for each other, I hope they work out whatever mess they've gotten into…" She stopped in front of a door and knocked. "Ken…honey you have a visitor…"  
"Come in." came his soft voice. Ken's mother opened the door and then left.  
"Ken?"  
"Miyako...what are you doing here?" Ken asked, surprised. His arms were around the two Digimon in his care.  
She sat down on the bed beside him. "I thought that you could use a friend...you know, someone to talk to."  
Ken wouldn't look at her. "There really isn't anything to say."  
"Okay then I'll start." She took a deep breath. "The-rain-in-Spain-falls-mainly-on-the-plains."  
Ken looked at her in shocked confusion.  
"How-much-wood-would-a-woodchuck-chuck-if-a-woodchuck-could-chuck-wood?" Miyako continued rambling off tongue twisters off the top of her head.  
Suddenly Ken blinked and then began to laugh, causing Miyako to smile, glad that she could relive some of the tension.  
Much to her surprise though Ken sat up and began to hug her tightly. "Thank you Miyako."  
She hugged him back. "You're welcome."  
Faraway someone was watching this interaction through her mind. "This could prove useful..." she said and gave an evil laugh.  



	3. Falling

Dancing in the Dark  
By: Tai Chick  
  
Part Three: Falling  
  
Daisuke sat on what proved to be his bed for the past week. It was really quite a nice room. The decorations were lavish and expensive looking...the bed was large and soft, but this wasn't what was on his mind. He knew that he was going to be in big trouble when Sealya got done with him. A light knocking announced her arrival.  
"Come in." Daisuke said tensely. But much to his surprise it wasn't Sealya who entered, but Hotaru. Though the girl was twisted and evil, over the past week she proved to be good company. "Hi Hotaru...what's up?"  
"I heard what happened." She said nervously. "I don't think you should have done that...You should leave those people...they hurt you remember?"  
"They didn't hurt me that much." He said. "I don't want to associate with them anymore, I want to be with you and Sealya...but I don't want to hurt them either, I just want to leave them.  
"That Ken person will hurt you...why are you still with him."  
Daisuke looked on. "Because I still love him...I'll always love him."  
"You shouldn't be so faithful." Came Sealya's voice, who had entered the room. She had a bad habit of sneaking up on people.  
"And why shouldn't I?" Daisuke asked, standing.   
Sealya sighed. "Have you ever wondered why I knew everything about you that I did?"  
Daisuke paused, if he had been in the right frame of mind he would have sensed a moment to gather essential information, but as it was he was upset...and lonely. "Yeah I have, how did you do that?"  
Sealya smiled...but not warmly. "I have physic abilities, as Hotaru is beginning to learn herself. I can see what people are doing with my mind, I can manipulate things. Sometimes small objects and the portal to the Digital World as you have seen"  
He didn't see what this had to do with Ken. "So you watched me."  
"Yes...and sometimes the others, but I focused mainly on you." She looked away for a moment as if distracted. "You miss him." She said finally. "You remain faithful to him. Would you like to see what he is doing when you are not around? I can show you that. I can share what I can see...you could see it too."  
Daisuke tried to fight the curiosity...the tiny seed of doubt that Sealya had planted in his head. "No...I don't...need to see...I...trust him..."  
She smirked. "Come now Daisuke...you know you want to. If you trust him so much then there won't be anything to see...don't you miss him?"  
"I do..."  
"Then let me show you." She walked up to him and placed her finger tips on his temples...closing her eyes. "Shut your eyes Daisuke."  
He did as he was told.   
Suddenly he could see. He saw Ken! Ken was..warm...hot and tired. He was lying in his bed, breathing softly, he looked so beautiful. Suddenly Daisuke realized that the boy was not alone...there was someone laying beside him...it was a girl...it was Miyako!  
"Ken?" She mumbled softly, rubbing up beside him.  
"Humm?"  
"Ai shiteru."  
"Ai shiteru Miyako...koi..." Before another word was exchanged they kissed passionately...things getting hotter every minute. Daisuke couldn't stand it...  
"NOOO!" He screamed breaking out the trance and falling backwards onto the floor and out of Sealya's grasp. He each breath he took was so much effort, his eyes were wide in panic. His Ken...his beautiful Ken...  
"Did you dislike what you saw?" Sealya asked him...but his couldn't hear her. She took Hotaru, who was looking at him with great concern, and ushered her out of the room.  
As Daisuke leaned over his knees hot tears fell down his cheeks. "Ken...I'm sorry...I've lost you..."  
And from exhaustion, stress, and perhaps heart break...he passed out on the floor.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken sighed and released Miyako from the hug. "Thanks for coming out here...I appreciate it."  
"I was worried about you...you really love Daisuke don't you?"  
Ken looked down. "I do...and...you're okay with that?"  
"Oh yes." Miyako smile fondly. "Actually my oldest sister has a girlfriend, but the only reason I know is because I walked in on them one afternoon when everyone was supposed to be gone.  
That image got Ken to smile. "I don't know what happened to him...I hope to god we can get him before it's too late." He got up from the bed and went over to the window. "Damn it why didn't he come to me that night!?"  
Miyako touched his shoulder. "Tomorrow we'll look for him...find this new enemy and destroy them...we'll get Daisuke back.  
It was then that Miyako's D-terminal beeped and she pulled it out.  
  
We have a problem. Meet me at the computer room ASAP  
Koushirou  
  
Miyako glanced at Ken, then the clock. It was still fairly early, the sun had just barely set. "You up to going?" she asked him.  
The spark in Ken's eye had returned. The spark of determination. He no longer looked so tired and worn down. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It's happening again." Koushirou stated.  
"What's happening again?" Iori questioned.  
"Digimon are turning on us. Like they have a black gear or there is a control spire...but there's *NOTHING* on *ANY* of the Digimon!" He was clearly frustrated.  
"Wait, how do you know that they're turning?" Ken asked, much to everyone's surprise.  
"Takeru and Hikari went into the digital this afternoon to check out what Daisuke had told you earlier. To see if the Digital World was really under attack. They were attacked by several Digimon that should have been friendly. I also did some tests, and there's no question that they are under some type of virus."  
Ken glanced over and the two of them who were nodding.  
"We can go into the Digital World tomorrow and check it out...okay Koushirou? We'll see what's up with all these crazy Digimon." Miyako said. "We'll find some way to help them. We always do.  
"And maybe we can find some way to help Daisuke." Ken added, but no one heard him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Daisuke lay in his bed that night, faceing a headful of restless dreams. In them he saw Ken with Miyako…he laughed at him.  
"Ken I thought you loved me!" Daisuke cried.  
Ken wrapped his arms around Miyako. "You were the one to betray us first…You should have talked to me."  
"I wanted to Ken! Really I did! But Sealya, she would have taken over everything!"  
Ken and Miyako slowly driffted away. "Sorry Daisuke…" Miyako said tauntingly. "guess you're on your own..."  
"Daisuke you're a horrible rotten person!" Came Hikari's voice suddenly behind him. "How could you betray us!? Well...we have a new leader now…you've been forgotten." She put her arms around Takeru, who had appeared suddenly.  
"Daisuke Motamiya. As the new leader of the Chosen Children I pass judgement on you…We find you guitly of betrayal and treason…"  
"Takeru! You don't understand what I was doing! I never wanted to betray you…""But that is exactly what you did…you could have come to us, together we could have beaten them…but you didn't trust us…"  
"Exile!" Came little Iori's voice. "Satisfy us by staying with the enemy…let us defeat you! FORGET US!!!"  
"I hate you." Ken's voice hissed in his ear…  
Daisuke woke up screaming, and then remembered nothing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He arrived at breakfast that morning later than usual. Sealya and Hotaru were already halfway through.  
"Daisuke!" Hotaru cried, jumping up when she saw him. He was walking around in a fog…blearly eyes and messy hair. He looked sick. "Are you alright?"  
"I didn't sleep well…there were people in my dreams." He took a deep breath. "Sealya, I wish to know."  
"Know what Daisuke?"  
"Everything."  
Sealya nodded. "And your friends? Ken…will you run to them with what you I tell you?"  
A genuine look of confussion crossed Daisuke's face. "I have no friends…I thought that's why you brought me here…you told me that I would help you take over the Digital World.  
A bright…evil grin crossed Sealya's face. "That I did Daisuke…and I can see that you truly belong to us now…welcome home."  
"Yes Daisuke. Welcome home." Hotaru added. She crossed over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, which he gladly accepted.  
"Come." Sealya commanded, getting up from her food. "I have much to teach you in a very short time."  
  
~*~*~  
  
By the end of the day Daisuke was exhausted. Sealya had worked both his mind and body to it's limits. She was teaching him the beginning stages to Digimon Corruption. She had been doing all the taking over with her mind...all those Digimon had been corrupted by Sealya and Hotaru's physic powers.  
Sealya had been very pleased when discovering that Daisuke too could manipulate the minds of the Digimon. 'Not everyone possesses that power' she had said.  
Daisuke flopped down onto his bed...his head was swimming, so much learned...but something seemed wrong...in the back of his mind. A soft knocking broke him from his thoughts. "Hai?" he asked. "Come in."  
The door slowly opened and Hotaru peaked her head through. "Daisuke? I was wondering if you wanted some company..."  
"Yeah sure." he said. "That is...if you want to."  
Hotaru smiled and crossed the room, sitting on the bed next to him. Swinging her feet she searched for something to say.  
"So you like being here with us?" she started.  
"Yes, of course I do...other wise I wouldn't be here...would I?"  
"No I guess not." She sighed. "So you don't wish to stay with your former friends?"  
"I told you this morning that I never had any friends...I thought that's why you brought me here." Daisuke stated, confused.  
Hotaru looked curiously at him. "You really *don't* remember them...do you?"  
"Should I remember something? Because...I really *don't*. I remember being alone...I remember being scared and angry...Then I remember here."  
"No..." She sighed. "There really isn't anything for you to remember...just think about what Sealya teaches you."  
"She's taught me a lot...I seem to be good at corrupting Digimon...I...I like to bend them to my will, I know it might sound sick and twisted but..."  
"But it's not!" Hotaru cried. "We're only doing to them what every person in the world tries to do to each other! The ones who are the strongest survive." She paused. "Did Sealya ever tell you why we started corrupting Digimon?"  
"No."  
"When we first came here...we were happy, we left everyone alone, we went about our business and were content. But soon we started being attacked all the time...we didn't have time to eat, time to sleep, it was always run, run, run." She clenched her fists in anger. "They were trying to make us leave! But the Digital World belongs to everyone, and we weren't doing anything to harm a single being! Soon Sealya realized that she could manipulate their minds...and to punish them we corrupted them...And we still are. We have found a place where it is very easy to begin corruption...and it lasts. I'd tell you where, but Sealya doesn't want me to..."  
"It's okay Hotaru...you can tell me when you're supposed to." Daisuke said, very sympathetic of her story.  
Hotaru looked away for a time. "I'm really glad you came with us. I've been lonely. Sealya is a good person but I like having a boy my own age...And..."  
"And...?"  
She blushed. "Well, ever since she saw your potential she has shown things to me, images...of you. And I guess...well I guess I'm in love with you. I want you to be with me...and maybe love me back?"  
Daisuke smiled a true smile, then took her hand and squeezed it. "I think that might be able to be arranged."  



	4. The Dance of Darkness

Dancing in the Dark  
By: Tai Chick  
  
Part Four: The Dance of Darkness  
  
The younger Chosen Children...minus Daisuke, returned from the Digital World an afternoon two weeks later, badly bruised and beaten. Iori was hosting a bleeding arm.  
Takeru grumbled in frustration.  
"Two weeks..." Miyako sighed.  
"Twelve trips to the Digital World..." Hikari added.  
"And twelve times we came running back home!" Takeru finished, hitting his fist on a desk. "Why can't we pinpoint what's causing these Digimon to turn evil!?"  
"Because these people are stronger than anyone, we've fought before." Iori said as Miyako helped him bandage his arm. He sighed. "We need a new strategy...we need to face our enemies...straight out, find out exactly what we're up against."  
Takeru looked at him. "And how do you propose we do that?"  
He smiled and held out his D-terminal. "E-mail?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sealya smiled as Daisuke used his mind to take control over yet another Digimon...he had improved so much in just a short time. She wasn't exactly sure what had caused him to completely turn over to their side, but she was grateful for it.  
"That's enough Daisuke." she said getting up from her resting spot. "You've done well for today."  
The goggle-less boy allowed himself a smug look. "So I've please you?"  
"Yes very much so. You've learned how to corrupt Digimon...you've learned to do as I wish. You're all I wanted from you and more." Sealya sighed...almost happily. "Why don't you go see Hotaru, she's finished with her lessons today as well. She'll be happy to visit with you."  
"You promise to call me if you need my help...or if you have anything else to teach me?" Daisuke asked, eager to learn, eager to please.  
She smirked. "I know you wish to know it all...eventually you will. But for now you must be content with what I have given you. I will share all secrets...how we have corrupted so many Digimon so quickly...soon."  
"As you wish." Daisuke said, turning to leave.  
Suddenly Sealya felt a message go through her. She smirked again. "Actually Daisuke...there is something you can do for me. Go get Hotaru and we'll see what the two of you can do. It is time for your test. You will however, need something special to wear..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The cold wind was blowing hard today. All of the Chosen Children pulled their coats around their necks attempts to get warm.  
"A-are you s-sure that s-she's going t-to me-et us here?" Miyako managed to get out through chattering teeth.  
"She answered out E-mail and told us to wait here." Iori answered glancing up towards a rock.  
"Do you think we'll find Daisuke?" Veemon asked hopefully. Throughout this whole ordeal he had kept up his hope. Staying weakly with Ken and Minnomon, hoping for Daisuke's return.  
"I'm sure we'll find him." Wormmon said. "That or he'll come back on his own...real soon."  
"So we wait." Ken stated. Keeping Veemon safe had seemed to help him through this a great deal.  
Suddenly Hikari covered her mouth in shock, her eyes were wide. She was staring up at the rock Iori had looked at a second ago. "Oh god..."  
All the Chosen Children turned and saw what she was staring at.  
"Dai...?" Ken gasped.  
Daisuke was standing onto the rock...dressed almost identically to the Kaizer, except that you could see his eyes. There was a girl standing next to him dressed similarly, she reached over and took his hand...which he accepted.  
"Ah...Chosen Children...Sealya sends her apologies, but she couldn't make it. State what you had to say and I'll deliver the message to her." Daisuke stated.  
"Daisuke! Is this what you've become?!" Iori yelled, trying to get something, anything out of him that would reveal what he was trying to do...that he really hadn't become their enemy.  
Miyako looked over at Ken who was beginning to hyperventilate. This was bringing back *way* much more than he could handle. She quickly grabbed his hand in attempts to calm him down. "Shhh, Ken. Shhhh, it'll be okay..."  
"I have become what I've wanted to." Daisuke continued. "Sealya has given me power that I needed." He turned angrily to them. "Now state your business or leave! I have better things to do than listen to you!"  
"Dai what have you done!?" Ken cried. "You've done the very thing we spent hours talking about...crying over! You've become what you promised me you'd never do, only because I poured my heart out, telling you how much it hurt! You've become what I was! Don't you remember how hard it was for me? Do you remember what we both went through to heal me!? The relationship we built? What do you intend to do with what we had?"  
"What do you mean 'what we had'? I don't even know you! I know what Sealya has taught me...and she has taught me that you are the enemy!"  
"You really should leave Daisuke alone..." Hotaru started in a soft voice. "He doesn't remember you...he's ours now."  
"My Dai-chan." Ken whispered, sinking to his knees. "Come back to me..."  
"Daisuke what are you saying?" Veemon asked, even more heart broken.  
Miyako went to hold Ken as he clutched Veemon and Wormmon. She cursed Daisuke...or whoever was responsible for corrupting him.  
"Then I guess there isn't anything more to say." Takeru stated calmly...knowing they had truly lost Daisuke. "If this is what you want, then we will find a way to defeat you."  
Slowly one by one the Chosen Children turned and walked away...Ken being the last, coaxed by Miyako.  
"Good bye Dai...I did love you..." And with a broken heart Ken turned and followed the others.  
"That was rather pointless." Hotaru commented, snuggling her head against Daisuke's shoulder.  
"Yes it was." he agreed, a bit distracted...he wondered what the blue haired boy had meant...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I wanna go home." Chibimon sniffled later that night as he, Ken and Minnomon prepared for bed.  
Ken looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
"Daisuke's never, never coming back right? He...he's bad now. So I wanna go back to the digital world!" He looked at Ken. "I like staying here with you and Minnomon...but..."  
Ken closed his eyes. "I understand."  
"Will you side with Daisuke?" Minnomon asked, knowing the terrible conflicting thoughts going on inside his friends head. He understood the choices, and consequences.  
Chibimon was quiet for a time. "I don't know." he said at last.  
Ken nodded. "Stay here with us tonight...tomorrow Minnomon and I will take you back to the Digital World. My only hope is that we never meet on opposing sides."  
Laying down with the two Digimon Ken felt as though his heart was literary being torn in two. It was even worse than when Osamu had died...because this had been Daisuke's choice. For the first time since the whole ordeal started he let his heart go and began to cry. It was only a few minutes later that he realized both Digimon...who were clutched in his arms like stuffed animals, were crying also.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wow that was so great!" Hotaru laughed as they ran back into their house. "We really did Sealya proud!"  
"I should say we did!" Daisuke agreed, finally getting letting go the feelings of uneasiness.   
Hotaru jumped on him giving him a hug that he gladly returned. They were both laughing gleefully.  
"I can't say anything else...just...wow." He said. "I've never done anything that important before..."  
Hotaru moved close to him. "I'm sure that you have, you're very important." She whispered.  
"To me...you're everything." Daisuke whispered back and placed his lips on hers. Slowly he worked his way into her mouth, teasing her tongue.  
"Daisuke!" She gasped when they let off for air. "I love you more than I've loved anyone...ever!" She broke away from him, leading him down the hall. They quickly crossed the distance to Daisuke's room and shut the door, where they could have a bit more privacy.  
"Can you really love me?" Daisuke asked getting close to her neck and forcing her onto the bed. "I'm evil, remember?"  
"I'm evil too." she reminded him.  
They kissed again...things heating up every moment.  
"I love you." Daisuke gasped, slowly kissing down her face to her neck.  
"Take me." Hotaru demanded suddenly.  
"Nani?"   
"Take me. There's nothing else you could give me that I want more."  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
"Yes." Hotaru said feverishly.   
Daisuke could believe what he was hearing, yet what she was saying made sense. They were destined to be together. He looked into her bright blue eyes. They looked very familiar somehow...he just could place... Deciding not to think anymore he continued to kiss her, slowly stripping her of her clothes as she did his.  
As they lay down together Daisuke felt the feelings of wrongness return...the feelings that there was someone else... But that was crazy, there was no one else. Hotaru was the only one who could ever love him. There had been no one before her...right?  
He intertwined his fingers into her long, dark blue hair... 'Just like Ken's' he thought unconsciously.  
It all hit him in an instant.  
Ken.  
The walks in the park, the late night talks, the small looks, the smiles. That's where the feeling of wrongness was coming from. Ken was his, he was Ken's. This wasn't right!  
He jerked up in a hurry...looking about wildly. "Oh god what have I done!?" He cried, pulling his hands to his head. "Ken-chan...oh god..."  
Guilt flooded Hotaru as she realized what she had manipulated Daisuke into doing...what would have happened if he hadn't just broke the spell that had somehow been placed on him. "Shh...Daisuke...It'll be okay, we haven't done anything yet."  
"I kissed you."  
"I kissed you first."  
"I let you."  
"We almost...oh god!" Daisuke cried again, getting to near hysteria.  
"Shhh...Daisuke it'll be okay. You weren't thinking straight...You forgot everything...for some reason or another." She sighed and turned away from him. "I didn't think that you would really stay loyal to Sealya. You're too strong…too pure. You're love for your friends is too great to be swayed by evil ways."  
"You tried to get me to turn against my friends." He accused.  
"Sealya hopped that we could turn you. It would be a major blow to the Chosen Children, and we would gain a strong ally."  
Daisuke rested his head in his hands. "What have I done?" he whispered.  
Hotaru rested a hand on his sholder. "Nothing we wouldn't have made you do if you haddn't turned. You've done only what so many already have because of us…Daisuke you've only proven that you are human."  
"I'm supposed to be better! I'm their leader I need to be strong, to set and example!"   
"But Daisuke…you've done something that no one else ever has! You've gotten out of it on your own. Completely one your own. Don't you think that counts for something?"  
"I think that might count enough for my friends to forgive me." Daisuke said. "Maybe…I don't remember all of what I did, but I'm sure it was pretty horible."  
Hotaru couldn't say anything. Even though Daisuke was no longer hers, even though they were on opposite sides again…she still loved him.  
Daisuke got off the bed and moved to pull on his clothes. "My only regret is that I can't take you with me." He whispered.  
Hotaru gasped in shock. "You…you would…"  
"Hotaru, I would take you with me in a heart beat. Even though I can't love you. You still my friend, and I've come to care about you very much. I know that you really aren't evil. It's Sealya's teaching talking. I *know*." He lifted her chin. "Come with me. Please."  
"I would, but I can't. You know that I can't."  
"Why?" He demanded.  
"Because…because…"  
"All right." Daisuke ammended. "I'll leave you here…for now. But when the Chosen Children defeat Sealya…I'm coming back for you. I know that you're not like her. You're just like me, you we swayed by her wicked ways."  
"I'll be waiting. But for now…go to Ken."  
"I will come back, I promise." Daisuke swore. And he quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes and headed for the window.  
"It's The Primary Village."Hotaru said with he eyes closed.  
"What?"  
"It's were we get out main sorce of power…it's how we've taken control of things so quickly, we based there." She pulled something out of a hiding place and handed it to him...they were his goggles, the very one's he had thrown at Taichi weeks before. "You'll need these." was all she said.  
"Thankyou Hotaru…The Chosen Children will set things right again." He climbed out the window, looking for the nearest gate into the real world.  
"I'll be waiting Daisuke Motamiya!"  



	5. Awakening

Dancing in the Dark  
By: Tai Chick  
  
Part 5 : Awakening  
  
The cold wind beat fiercely on Daisuke's back as he ran to Ken's house. Chibimon would be there. He needed to talk to his Digimon before he did anything else. If anyone would understand, he would. Or he would at least he would force himself to.  
"Oh god...what have I done?" Daisuke keep asking himself. He has managed to fall. He had fallen and stood against his friends. There was no forgiveness for that.  
"Daisuke!" came the familiar high pitched voice of Chibimon, who was standing on the sidewalk meir feet in front of him. "You came back!"  
Tears threatened to fall from Daisuke's cheeks as he beheld the image of little Chibimon being bombarded by rain drops and running toward him. Nothing he could have done would stop the unconditional love of his Digimon.  
"I'm so sorry." He gasped when Chibimon jumped into his arms.  
"`S okay. You came back...it's all that matters." the small Digimon stated wisely. "You came back."  
"I've done horrible things..." Daisuke insisted, not quiet believing that Chibimon would forgive him so easily.   
"So fix them. Fix them and be our leader again." He smiled. "We all need you."  
The tears were falling now.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ken awoke the next morning with only one Digimon in his arms. "Chibimon?" He questioned frantically. "Where are you?"  
"He's gone Ken." Minomon said. "He's with Daisuke now. I just know it."  
Ken closed his eyes. "Then I guess that we have one more enemy."  
"Maybe not...Daisuke could still come back, you did."  
"I don't want to hear anything about...about *him*!" Ken cried suddenly, lashing out and throwing a lamp from his desk. The crash was a lot louder than he anticipated.  
"Ken? Honey are you okay in there?" His mother asked a second later from outside his door.  
Steadying his breath he forced an answer. "I'm okay Mama, just knocked over the lamp, gomen."  
"Okay...some of your friends are here to see you. Would you like to see them...?"  
"Yes mama, you can send them in."  
It was quiet for a moment and Ken's mother's footsteps could be heard going down that hallway.  
"You can't stay mad forever Ken...you need to let it out."  
"Don't tell me what..." But that was all he could get out before the door opened and Miyako, Iori, Takeru and Hikari walked through.  
"Hi Ken." Miyako said brightly. "We've got some good news."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Koushirou says that he found a way to stop the corrupted Digimon." Hikari continued.  
"There's only one problem." Iori announced.  
"We have to find each and every corrupted Digimon and used this override code on them...That's a lot of Digimon to find." Takeru finished up.  
Ken rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "There has to be a central point of power...someplace where they have been corrupting a lot of Digimon at once. If we could find that, then we could shut their operation down in a hurry.  
"Well let's go to the Digital World at see what we can do." Miyako suggested.  
"Right." Ken followed the others toward his computer, just glancing at Minomon who was frowning and shaking his head. Ken didn't want to think about that. He had a focus...he didn't want to think about anything else.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It's there." Daisuke whispered to Veemon as they looked at the Primary Village through some tall grass.  
"That's just sick." Veemon spat. "Their *baby* Digimon...they haven't even had a chance to live yet!"  
"Shhhhh, I know. That's why we're going to shut this down.  
"How?"   
"We're going to have to destroy Sealya...that's the only way." He snapped his goggles onto his head where they belonged. "And we'll do it for all the Digimon she's hurt!"  
"That's the Daisuke I know!" Veemon exclaimed gleefully.  
Daisuke grinned. "You can't get rid of me that easily. Come on, there's a hiding place we used to use around here, we'll go there and figure out what to do next."  
Sinking into the background as quietly as possible, they headed toward the hiding spot. When they got there, something Daisuke hadn't deemed possible happened. The other Chosen Children were standing right in front of him.   
No matter how much he meant to do good, it didn't matter. He had still fallen, and he couldn't face them.  
"Daisuke, what's wrong?" Veemon whispered, "Go talk to them."  
"I-i-i can't..."  
"Ah...so here you are Daisuke..." Came a chillingly familiar voice, the voice of Sealya. From right behind him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The reaction was instantanious. All of the chosen Children turned their heads in Daisuke's direction, shocked at the fact that he had been there.  
"So Daisuke," Sealya prompted. "You've been spying on the Chosen Children for me have you?"  
"Of-of course Sealya. I thought it best if you know exactly what they have been up to…and what better person to do it that me?"  
"Traitor." Iori hissed.  
Sealya got an amused look on her face. "Good cover story Daisuke…if I was anyone else, but I know that you're lying."  
'Lying?' Ken thought to himself. 'Could it be…?'  
"I've taken the liberty of punishing you." Sealya said, and Hotaru abruptly appeared, tied and gagged.  
"Hotaru!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Let her go!"  
"Conspiring against me Daisuke!? I have a penalty for that! Let's see if you'll ever meet your little friend again! You forget that I can see all! That I know all!" And with that she took off in the dirrection of the primary village, with Hotaru in tow.  
"Veemon!" Daisuke cried. "Digivolve and get ready to destroy her! Do your best to keep Hotaru safe!" Blood pumped through his ears and he was sweating before anything had begun. This was going to be their toughest battle yet. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"I think it would be best if we joulgrest evolved…Pyildramon is stronger than X-Veemon alone."   
Daisuke looked at Ken in shock. He really trusted him that much to evolve with him again…Maybe things would be the same again after all.  
"All right you heard him Veemon!"  
"We'll all help." Miyako added, shooting a smile at Ken that caused Daisuke's stomach to plummet.   
"Wait!" Iori cried. "How do we know he's still not working for the enemy?"  
Daisuke glanced at the Chosen Children, then in the direction Sealya had dragged Hotaru. "I don't have time for this!" He cried and followed them alone.  
Before he had gotten seven feet he looked up to see he was being followed by X-Veemon. "You've been on your own for over a month now, and it nearly destroyed you. I'm not going to let that happen again."  
"He's right Daisuke!" Ken cried, whom Stingmon was carrying. "I'm not going to leave you alone either."  
"Thanks…a lot…Now let's get the bad guy!"  
Arriving at the enterance to Primary Village they found it to be baricated by an army of Digimon.  
"Great." Ken grummbled. "Now how are we supposed to find them?"  
Daisuke let his eyes flutter shut. "They're in that building." He said at last, pointing to one of the larger buildings at the opposite end of the village."  
Ken gave his a strange look. "How do you know?"  
"I just do, now how are we supposed to get past all these corrupted Digimon?"  
"Why don't we all joulgrest evolve?" Came a voice from behind them. It was Takeru, and he was smiling.  
"You'd do that for me?" Daisuke asked, in shock.  
"Sure, You're our leader, aren't you? I mean...you're wearing the goggles of the leader of the Chosen Children."  
"All right, you guys fight off these Digimon here, I'm going after Sealya."  
"I'll come with you." Ken said instantly.  
"No Ken, I'm sorry, but this is one last battle that I'm going to have to fight on my own.  
  
~*~*~  
  
While the corrupted Digimon were being distracted by Ken and the others, Daisuke slipped past them all and into the building Sealya and Hotaru had disappeared to.  
'Hotaru where are you?' Daisuke called out with his mind, but was only answered with a hollow laugh.  
"How touching it is that you decided to come back for your 'one true love'." Sealya's voice said. Daisuke whipped around and she walked into view. Hotaru was still tied and gagged. "I should have learned my lesson. People cannot be trusted. Especially people like you."  
"No." Daisuke hissed. "Not people like me, not people like Hotaru...people like you. My friends are outside right now, we're going to defeat you, and soon."  
Sealya let her eyes drift closed, just as she had taught Daisuke to do. She saw Hikari and Miyako fighting side by side, as were Takeru and Iori, though Iori seemed a bit reluctant...and Ken was fighting alone, in hopes to get his lover back. Her plan had failed...they, they had an over-ride code! They were setting all her corrupted Digimon free!  
"Well if I can't have a place in the real world, or the Digital World, perhaps I should just start over...I'll die here, but I'm taking you and Hotaru with me."  
"You wouldn't do that!" Daisuke cried. "You wouldn't kill your own daughter!"  
"Oh Daisuke, so nieve you are. Don't you believe in reincarnation? I will come back, and Hotaru after me, she will be my real daughter! And I will raise her correctly from the start!"  
"You have a very sick mind."  
"Oh do I? Well, I guess that if you believe that so much that we will meet again. Goodbye Daisuke...Say goodbye Hotaru, you two had fun together." And at that the building began to shake as though it would collapse. Sealya pulled both Hotaru and Daisuke under a huge beam that would easily kill all three of them.  
Daisuke struggled and fought, the woman was a lot stronger than she looked, but Hotaru seemed to be frozen in shock. She wasn't moving at all.  
Sealya seemed to think that she was finally going to accomplish something because there was a grin frozen on her face. Just as the beam was going to fall and kill all of them Hotaru suddenly gave a burst of strength and pulled free of Sealya's grasp. She grabbed Daisuke and threw him out of the way, but not managing to get herself out in time.  
Dust and rubble floated around him from all sides. It seemed that the whole building had collapsed. There was absolutely no way out, but he was safe and in tact. He had all the confidence that his friends would find a way to get him out of there.  
When the particles had settled Daisuke spotted Hotaru's torso sticking out from a pile of wood, she was still breathing. "Hotaru!" he cried, running to her side and grabbing her hand. "Hang on, you'll be all right."  
"You came back for me." She gasped. "You kept your promise."  
"Of course I did, I couldn't let anything happen to you. You're my friend, I care about you very much. Are you feeling okay? Does it hurt very much?"  
She looked away. "I'm going to die here Daisuke."  
"No! No I won't let you die!" And he frantically began to pull rubble off her body, frantically trying to free her small body.   
"Shhhh, save your own strength. Sealya is already dead. I'll soon die too."  
"But you can't die. Please no..."  
"We'll see each other again. I really do believe in reincarnation. I always have. Look for me Daisuke, look for me in a new face. We'll see each other again." She closed her eyes. "Now go to Ken, he's worried about you. And let's forget what happened between us."  
"No."  
"Promise me! That was a mistake, I took you from him. Now promise me this one last thing! Let me rest peacefully."  
The words tasted bitter and foul, but Daisuke spit them out anyway. "I promise."  
"Take care Daisuke." And her hand went limp in his.  
"HOTARU!!!"  
  



	6. Rebirth

Dancing in the Dark  
By: Tai Chick  
  
Part 6: Rebirth  
  
  
It was a week later. Daisuke had gone home that night to his parents, who were very grateful to have him back. They hadn't asked him why he ran away. They assumed it had to do with the violent fight they had the night he disappeared. The good thing was things seemed to be getting better between his family. Jun even cried when he walked through the door.  
He still hadn't been able to face his friends though. They hadn't pushed him either. They knew he would speak when he was ready. At that moment however he was still grieving the death of Hotaru, under his blankets.  
"Come on Daisuke, You can't hide forever." Chibimon said, peaking under the covers.  
"Go away. I can hide if I want to."  
Chibimon thought about that. "I guess you can." and he was silent.  
That caused Daisuke to come up from the blankets and face the sun. "I should talk to them." He said at last.  
"No you shouldn't. Their horrible rotten friends, who didn't help you in anyway and you're just paying them back by ignoring them."  
"Great way to make a guy feel better." Daisuke grumbled. He threw off the covers and headed over to his D-terminal. He sent E-mails to all the Chosen Children, except for Mimi, he would send her a long E-mail later, telling them to meet him at the school in and hour. "There," Daisuke said. "Happy now?"  
"Yippie!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Exactly one hour later Daisuke walked into the computer room at school to find all of the Chosen children waiting for him. He took a deep breath and hugged Chibimon tight. "Everyone...I'm sorry."  
"We know you are Daisuke." Taichi said. "The only thing you owe us is an explanation." He held Yamato's hand, fearful of what that explanation would be.  
Daisuke talked for the better part of and hour. He explained how he had been walking alone that night, how Sealya had appeared to him and how he learned of the new threat. He knew that they couldn't be defeated from just the outside.  
"So everything you did was for the team." Iori said. "All those actions were to make Sealya believe that you were on their side, to help us?"  
Daisuke took a deep breath, this was the part he had been dreading. "Not everything...I...I fell. Sealya showed me things, and I guess I went a little crazy. I was really working against you for a while. There isn't anything I can say but I'm really truly sorry." He hung his head and his cheeks burned in shame.  
"But you came back." Ken put in, sticking up for his lover. "You cared about us enough to come back and defeat Sealya."  
"You're actions were justified." Takeru said smiling. "You were correct in thinking that we couldn't defeat Sealya unless there was someone on the inside."  
"Welcome back." Taichi said with a grin.  
Just then Ken's cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Moshi moshi. Really!? Okay I'll be there soon. Bye." He put it down seemed flustered. "My mom's having her baby. I've gotta go...but I'd like to take Dai with me."  
"See ya, you two love birds." Hikari said, smirking. Daisuke blinked.  
"Nani?"  
Ken grinned sheepishly. "They know. We don't have to hide it anymore...they all seem to be taking it rather well."  
"Get outta here!" Yamato said with a laugh. "I'm sure you have plenty of things to talk about while waiting."  
"Nice to have you back Daisuke." Sora added. Everyone else added their agreements. Then Ken and Daisuke walked hand in hand out the door to catch the train to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ken." Daisuke said taking a deep breath. They had been sitting in the hospital for hours. Ken's mother had come out of the labor room and soon they would go see Ken's sister. Chibimon and Minomon were both asleep. "There's one more thing I need to tell you."  
"What is it?" Ken asked concerned.  
"The images Sealya showed me...the ones that sent me over the edge, they were of you and Miyako, you were in love with her and hated me."  
"Oh Dai! I could never do that! I love you so so much!" He wrapped his arms around his lover. "You don't ever need to worry about that!"  
"I'm glad." Daisuke whispered, glad to be in Ken's arms again. Everything was right again.  
"Ken, Daisuke." Ken's father called, come see the baby."  
It was the tiniest thing Daisuke had ever seen. And she looked so familiar...he knew that it was the reincarnation of Hotaru.  
"Well..." Ken's father said sheepishly. "We were expecting a boy, so we don't have any names ready for a girl."  
"Hotaru." Daisuke breathed.  
"What was that?" Ken's mother asked.  
"H-Hotaru, that's who she looks like." Daisuke repeated.  
"What a wonderful name!" She exclaimed. "Welcome to the world...our little Hotaru."  
"Good job Daisuke." Ken said, taking his hand. "I'll make sure she's a good child."  
"And I'll help." Daisuke promised. "For everything she went through before...I'll help."  
And as the sunset that beautiful evening, Ken walked Daisuke to the train station. Daisuke swore in his mind that Hotaru's sacrifice would be repaid. He owed her that much.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Wow, I love the way that worked...not everything turned out exactly as I had planned, but I still think it's good. ::Yawns:: why is it Kai bugs me most at night. Well, that's done. Too bad tomorrow's school. I hope you people enjoyed that, how about some C&C? I always love that...but never seem to get any. Hope you like! I worked hard! Ja! 


End file.
